keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie's Secret Hideout
Jackie's Secret Hideout is the 11th episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. Synopsis Jackie invites Eleanor and Keira over for her big secret hideout at her house. Plot The episode starts where Jackie and Eleanor are riding their bikes, pretending that it's not a race. "You cheated the race, Eleanor." said Jackie. "It's not a race, Jackie," said Eleanor, "you know that." Keira then joins the bike ride with Jackie and Eleanor as she runs inside Jackie's House. She asks Melissa what is she cooking for dinner. Melissa is cooking fish, fish rice, and cauliflower. Keira likes that kind of dinner and runs back outside. Jackie then sees her father coming home from work, and Eleanor saws him too. Sam greets the girls as he gets off his work truck. "Jackie, how about we'll go on circles?" asked Eleanor, "I like going on circles." Jackie doesn't want to go on circles with Eleanor and decides to play with Opal, who is her outside cat. Eleanor begs Jackie to ride on circles and her hands might be cold from riding her bike. Eleanor decides to take a break since her hands got cold and sits on Jackie's itchy, front yard grass. Jackie pauses for a moment. "Yikes!" yelled Eleanor, as she gets all itched up by the grass. "The grass is itchy!" "What's wrong, Eleanor?" asked Jackie, almost interrupted. "I was sitting on the grass to take a break," repiled Eleanor, "and now the grass is itchy! I'm all itched up!" "Don't worry," said Jackie, "You'll be ok when y..." "Jackie!" Eleanor interrupted, as she decides to do something fun. Eleanor gives Jackie an example by somersaulting sideways like a cartwheel, noticing it's gymnastics. "Cool!" said Jackie excitedly. "I remembered that trick! Watch me!" Jackie then copies Eleanor's trick and balances in a somersault way. "Guys," reviewed Jackie about the movement. "This kind of trick is a cartwheel. I practiced that trick in gymnastics." Eleanor imitates Jackie. "Eleanor, stop copying me!" squealed Jackie, as she just got imitated by Eleanor. "I can say one sentence, and then you copied it!" Jackie runs inside her house to tell her parents that Eleanor just copied her and she can only say one sentence without getting copied. After Jackie talks with her parents, Jackie tells Eleanor to apologize to her for copying her sentence earlier. Eleanor did so and Jackie finally became Eleanor's friend again. Suddenly, Opal meows in distance and Jackie ran to her. Jackie tries to make Opal feel better, but carries her like a baby. "Eleanor, how about we'll cheer Opal up by putting her in bike pocket for safety to go biking again?" asked Jackie. Eleanor gets Jackie's attention and Opal is just Jackie's outside cat. Jackie didn't want to scare Opal, but Opal could fit in Jackie's bike pocket. So, Jackie and Eleanor helped out by putting Opal in Jackie's bike pocket and she doesn't fit. Jackie then puts Opal in Eleanor's bike pocket, but Opal is too scared and starts to tremble, causing Jackie to unintentionally drop her down and run away. Opal runs to 41 Delaware Drive to get away from Jackie. "Opal's dead!" cried Jackie realizing that Opal is dead from shaking too hard. "Now we need a new cat!" Eleanor decides to paint something as she goes inside Jackie's House with Keira. Eleanor asks Jackie's mother, Melissa if she wants to paint something. Melissa understands Eleanor and gives her a large Dora painting page. Eleanor gets confused about Dora and realized that she actually wants that page. Melissa only has the Dora the Explorer painting book and Eleanor would like to paint it. Melissa tells Eleanor to make sure if she doesn't want that Dora page. After Eleanor gets her Dora painting page from Melissa, Jackie gets shocked and Eleanor has her Dora page. "Hey! Eleanor, that's my painting!" yelled Jackie, noticed the Dora painting page. Eleanor is taking her painting home to paint it. Jackie begs Eleanor to give the Dora painting back from her. Eleanor ignores her and walks away. Not long after that, Eleanor's mother, Kate accepts her daughter, Eleanor to stay at Jackie's House until 6:30pm. Keira meets Kate and notices that her name is Kate. Kate Wistar is her name. After Kate lets Eleanor stay at Jackie's House, Eleanor decides to have a backyard bonanza with Jackie and Keira. Jackie thinks that they could play soccer, but soccer is Eleanor's least favorite sport and Eleanor requests it. While Jackie and Eleanor are playing soccer, Jackie gets hit by a pink soccer ball in the face, and Eleanor remembered that she first played soccer with her brother, Will. Eleanor decides to tell Jackie and Keira her highlighted story. It all started when Eleanor is first playing soccer with Will, but suddenly, during soccer, Will kicks the soccer ball so high that can cause Eleanor to get hit and fall down. Eleanor never died. The scene cuts back to present when Jackie asks Eleanor what color was the soccer ball and when she first played soccer. "The soccer ball is white with black spots," repiled Eleanor. "And I first played soccer 4 years ago before I first meet you." Cast *Jackie Guida *Eleanor Lawson *Keira Kiger *Opal *Kate Wistar *Will Lawson (In Flashback Sequence) *Fluffy *Cameron (Mentioned) *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Trivia *Jackie's hair is shorter in this episode. *Jackie's hair color is brown instead of dirty blonde. *Will doesn't appear in this episode, but he's briefly seen in Eleanor's flashback of her getting hit by a soccer ball. He's sometimes between 5 or 6 years old in her flashback. *Bloopers of Family Guy is heard on Mr. Guida's iPad. *Cameron is mentioned in this episode and is also Jackie's classmate. Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Winter Episodes Category:Episodes with Eleanor